


Us Against the World

by RamdomReader



Series: Steter week 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although we only get one side of this, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), But they are dealing with a lot, M/M, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Peter's the only one to look out for Stiles, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Self-Esteem Issues, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles' thought process in this is so unhealthy, That doesn't make it ok, The pack aren't being good friends either, Touch-Starved Peter Hale, Touch-Starved Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: As I said on the last work, this is a day late due to a headache. It would have been up much earlier today, but my power went down.Theme: pack of two (or few)This is very short
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850164
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> As I said on the last work, this is a day late due to a headache. It would have been up much earlier today, but my power went down. 
> 
> Theme: pack of two (or few)
> 
> This is very short

Stiles is always tired these days. He has nightmares most nights and he wakes up screaming a lot. His father doesn’t know what to do, and he doesn’t know what to tell him. He’s built his walls back up, pretending that everything’s ok, and it seems to convince the pack. He kind of wishes someone would ask, but, no, they have their own issues to deal with and that’s fine. He hurt people, they’re grieving, they don’t have time to check on him. It’s not like he’s shown any massive signs of not being ok. He’s a bit more subdued, a bit less likely to give his opinion, but they’re all more subdued. He’s fine. 

It takes a bit over a week before he’s willing to admit to himself that he’s not doing alright. It takes a few days longer for him to admit that he’s hurt that no-one’s thought to ask if he’s ok. It hurts that Scott hasn’t picked up that he’s acting different. It hurts that no-one’s asked for his opinion, asked him what he thinks or asked him to strategize. 

No-one’s touched him kindly in so long. The pack are avoiding touching him at all. He doesn’t know how aware they are of what they’re doing, and if they aware what their thought process is. He hopes they don’t hate him. 

Peter shows up one afternoon and sits next to Stiles on a sofa. Don’t read into it, Stiles tells himself. He’s only setting next to you because there’s nowhere else to sit. A bit later, Peter touches Stiles shoulder and he finds himself leaning into the touch. He jerks away as soon as he notices, embarrassed. 

Peter sits next to him again the next time they meet up. This time there were other places to sit. He brings Stiles into the discussion and treats his opinions like they’re worth something. This continues over the next few weeks, with Peter touching Stiles gently often and bringing him into discussions when he can. Peter can’t often successfully bring him into discussions since his own opinion is rarely listened to, but Stiles appreciates it, nonetheless. 

Stiles and Peter end up spending a lot of time together. Neither of them has been touched in along time. Neither of them has been touched kindly in even longer. They’re tactile constantly. Stiles reads while leaning across Peter who is on his laptop. They become closer and closer.

One day, Peter asks Stiles “If I became an alpha would you be my pack?”  
“Yes,” Stiles says without hesitation. He pauses then continues, “As long as you don’t kill Scott or hurt anyone else I care about, I would like to have you as my alpha. I know that wasn’t hypothetical. I still don’t want the bite though.”  
“Alright.”

Peter kills an alpha who was planning to try and take over the Beacon Hills territory and he and Stiles deal with the rest of that pack together. Stiles loves watching Peter fight. He’s graceful and stunning.

They leave Beacon Hills that evening. Stiles leaves a note for his father and slides one under the McCall’s door for Scott, then grabs his duffle bag and joins Peter. They run under the moonlight, bounding and laughing. Peter has to slow himself down so Stiles can keep up, but as far as he can tell he’s enjoying it anyway.

They fall in love easily and naturally. There’s not much hesitation on either of their parts to express their feelings. Their love for each other is fierce and unyielding. They would give everything for each other.


End file.
